Return Of The Dark Masters
by Alec1223
Summary: A new evil has arrived and brought back some old enemies from the past. These digimon have a huge grudge on Tai. Can the other digidestined save him?


Chapter 1: Return of the Dark Masters

Chapter 1: Return of the Dark Masters

"It is such a peaceful day in the digiworld," said a human named Emperor Tai (not the Tai you are thinking about an evil Tai) "Too bad I have to ruin it." Emperor Tai turned around and went into his palace. He went to the dungeon where he was keeping Angemon prisoner.

"Now turn into Magnaangemon and make the gate of destiny," Emperor Tai said.

"Never," Angemon answered.

"Fine. I will just destroy another portion of the Digiwolrd," Emperor Tai said.

"Fine, I will do it," Angemon said. Angemon digivolved into Magnaangemon and created the gate of destiny. Emperor Tai went inside. When he was out the digimon, Piedmon was with him.

"Piedmon I have all the other Dark Masters in the palace," Emperor Tai said.

"Excellent," Piedmon said.

"Now is there anyone you specifically want revenge on?" Emperor Tai asked.

"Yes. The digidestined named Tai's digimon defeated most of the Dark Masters." Piedmon answered.

"I will bring him here," Emperor Tai said.

Tai was now finally waking up from a nice 10 hour sleep.

"Oh no!" Tai said to himself. "I forgot to make Kari breakfast. Tai ran to the kitchen. Kari was at the table eating cereal.

"Tai." Kari said. "You have an email," Tai ran to the computer and opened the message. It said:

Dear Tai,

Go to the digiworld. There is a palace there. Go there.

P.S go alone.

From

??

"What does it say?" Kari asked.

"It says go to the digiworld," Tai replied.

All right lets go," Kari said.

"No it says go alone," Tai said. Tai opened the gate to the digiworld and went to the digiworld. Tai looked around and found the palace. He went inside the palace to find the Dark Masters (Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machindromon, and Piedmon) and a human waiting for him.

"Hello I am Emperor Tai," The human said. "My friends have a bone to pick with you."

"May I do the new trick you taught me Master?" Piedmon asked.

"Yes you may," Emperor Tai said. Piedmon got out a white cloth and threw it at Tai. It got bigger and overlapped Tai. You could see a 5 foot tall figure inside of it. It got smaller and smaller until it was about 2 feet tall. Piedmon lifted the cloth to reveal Tai. Only he was 2 years old ( If you have seen the digimon movie Revenge of Diaboromon you know what he looks like.).

"Now there is no way you can stop us," Emperor Tai said.

"Oh Yeah!" Tai said. Tai ran for Emperor Tai but tripped and began to cry. Emperor Tai and the Dark Masters began to laugh.

Kari was wondering if Tai was okay. Suddenly an email popped up on the screen. Kari read it out loud.

"Kari," Kari read. "Go get everyone and go to the digiworld and help me!" This can't be good Kari thought.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled. Gatomon came over to Kari.

"What is it Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Tai needs everyone's help." Kari ran outside of the apartment. She had to find everyone and fast.

Chapter 2: Gathering

Kari rang the doorbell of T.K's house. Matt opened the door.

"Hi Kari." Matt said.

"Hurry get T.K Tai needs our help!" Kari said. Matt quickly told T.K to come with him and Kari.

"What's going on Kari?" T.K asked.

"I only know that Tai needs everyone's help," Kari answered. T.K, Kari, and Matt easily found Izzy, Davis, Cody, Yole, and Ken. They could not find anyone else. All of them headed back to Kari's apartment. One by one they entered the digimon portal. All of their digimon were waiting for them in front of the palace.

"Is this the place?" Davis asked.

"I think so," Kari replied. Everyone went inside. They found the Dark Masters (I am not going to repeat their names again!) and a 2 humans. One was tall the other was short and looked like he was 2 years old.

"Hey that looks just like the picture we saw of Tai when he was 2!" Davis said.

'That's because he is Tai," The Tall human said. "Welcome I am Emperor Tai,"

"Turn him back to normal _Emperor _Tai!" Matt said.

"Sorry no can do kid," Emperor Tai said. "I have so much power I don't need this hunk of junk anymore!" Emperor Tai through an electronic device. Izzy caught it.

"It is a digivice!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Attack!" Emperor Tai said.

Chapter 3: The fight

All of the digimon turned into their final form and fought the Dark Masters. During all the chaos, Kari went over and picked up Tai.

"Kari?" Tai said.

"It's alright Tai we'll get you back to normal," Kari said.

"Not if I can help it!" Emperor Tai said. Emperor Tai ran towards Kari. Kari got out of the way. Davis got in front of her.

"Kari I will handle this guy!" Davis said. Davis threw a punch at Emperor Tai. Emperor Tai threw a punch back.

"Piedmon help!" Emperor Tai yelled. Piedmon got between Davis and Emperor Tai. Davis's digimon V-mon got between Davis and Piedmon. Piedmon and V-mon began to fight. Emperor Tai ran to a computer. He typed quickly. Then a picture of Appoclamon appeared on the screen.

"This is over," Emperor Tai said. Emperor Tai pressed a button. Suddenly Appoclamon appeared in the room.

"Appoclamon I reformed you. I am now your master!" Emperor Tai said.

"I don't think so," Appoclamon said. Appoclamon was about to hit Emperor Tai when suddenly Piedmon got in the way.

Chapter 4: Super form?

"I know whose digivice this is!" Izzy said.

"Whose is it!" Kari said.

"It is Emperor Tai's," Izzy replied.

"What!" Everyone said.

"Yes." Izzy said. "Apparently he is a digidestined. His digimon are the four Dark Masters. Which means they can possibly digivolve and beat Appoclamon." Izzy threw the digivice to Emperor Tai. It began to glow. Suddenly the Dark Masters digivolved. Machindramon turned into Megamachindramon, he was 2 times bigger. Metalseadramon turned into Magnaseadramon. Instead of metal surrounding his body the material of Magnaangemon's sword surrounded his body. Puppetmon turned into Metalpuppetmon. He was now made up of metal. Piedmon turned into Jokermon. He was tall and had a giant white ring shinning around him.

"Wow!" Emperor Tai said. The Dark Masters charged at Appoclamon and easily defeated him.

"Emperor Tai may we please have the antidote for Tai?" Kari asked.

"Fine," Emperor Tai replied. Emperor Tai gave Kari a bottle.

"Tai drink this," Kari said.

"Is it Cherry Flavored?" Tai asked.

"Is it?" Kari asked Emperor Tai.

"No." Emperor Tai replied.

"Just drink it," Kari said. Tai drank it. Making a face he said

"That isn't Cherry," Tai said. Right after he said that he turned 14 years old again.

"Uh Kari," Emperor Tai said.

"Yes," Kari said.

"I don't have a home so may I live with you guys." Emperor Tai asked.

"No." Tai said.

"Why not?" Kari asked.

"If it weren't for him this wouldn't have happened!" Tai said.

"But if it weren't for him you would still be a 2 year old and appoclamon would of beaten us." Kari pointed out.

"Fine," Tai said. When all of them left the digiworld Emperor Tai looked a lot different. Instead of his eyes being red they were bright blue. His black clothes had turned red. On his forehead was a pair of goggles. Everyone left leaving Kari, Tai, and Emperor Tai alone.

"Want us to call you Tai now?" Kari asked Emperor Tai.

"Yes," Tai said. So now if you ever see a guy named Tai hanging around the Light Masters (Dark Masters) you know who it is.


End file.
